Hotel Paper: An AAMR
by Red X Girl
Summary: My 3rd fic! I'm so excited! Okay, what will Misty do when Ash and May, gulp, like each other? Will Ash realize how much Misty cares for him? Why am I wasting your time with the summary when you could be reading my fic?
1. Can't Be Happy

~!~Hotel Paper-An AAML Songfic~!~

  


HEY my people!! Here's my 3 fic on here and I'm PUMPED!!! Okay now for a Michelle Branch song based songfic. It's called "Hotel Paper" and it's on her (sorta) new CD called.....you guessed it-"Hotel Paper". I hope you all like Michelle Branch because I do!!! YAY!! ok disclaimer time!!

  


~~*DISCLAIMER: I did not, do not, and will never have anything to do with, know anyone (at least I think not) who is associated with Pokémon® (ha couldn't find TM thingy) or Michelle Branch. Thank you, that is all~~**!

  


~!~*Hotel Paper* by Michelle Branch~!~ (from her latest album, "Hotel Paper")

  


_I write mostly on hotel paper_

_Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room_

_I'd be out of line telling you leave her_

_So I lie, lonely surrounded by you, oh, _

_By you, oh_

_Lately, I can't be happy for no one_

_They think I need sometime to myself, oh_

_I try to smile but I can't remember_

_I know tomorrow there'll nothin else, oh_

  


_And I, I wanted to be_

_Givin you everything she's not giving_

_And I, I wanted to see_

_'Cuz I didn't believe what I'd been hearin_

  


_You turn, out to be more than I'd bargained for _

_And I can tell that you need to get away_

_Forgive me if I admit that I'd love to, _

_Love you_

_We both realized it way too late, oh_

  


_And I, I wanted to be_

_Givin you everything she's not giving_

_And I, I wanted to see_

_'Cuz I didn't believe what I'd been hearin_

  


_Maybe this wind blowin in_

_Just came from the ocean_

  


_I write mostly on hotel paper~_

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

  


!~^*Chapter One: Really Don't Care*^~!

Ash: 14 Misty: 14 Brock: 19 May: 12 (and ha ha I made Max go back to Petalburg City so he could leave them alone!!) (I made Misty travel with them because Misty's the bomb! I don't like May, but I need her in the story so it can work out!)

  


^#~!Misty's POV!~#^

  


(Misty's writing and thinking are in _italics_) (song lyrics are in **_bold italics_**)

_**I write mostly on hotel paper**_

_**Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room**_

  


_I was relieved when I saw they actually had paper to write on, I mean where else is a girl supposed to put her thoughts? Hotel paper is going to have to do._

_Finally, sleeping in a hotel room at a Pokémon Center instead of in my sleeping bag on a cold, hard ground! Or maybe if Ash wouldn't get us lost all the time, we would be able to sleep in a bed more than once a week! Oh well, I don't blame him, but I say I do and I yell at him...in fact yesterday we winded up in a cornfield with stalks that had to be at least eight feet tall! But as always...Brock got us out. May was in tears by the we got out because she said she got bitten by so many mosquitoes. I told her to stop whining and Ash told me to shut up because she was new to this whole traveling thing. I think sometimes Ash takes for granted that May likes him. I mean, honestly, I think Ash is acting like he likes her back! But that's crazy talk, right? I mean why would a 14 year old, egotistic boy (notice I said 'boy') be interested in a 12 year old baby girl who never stops whining and complaining? I mean, I'm the one he supposed to love, right?_

  


  


I put down my pen, and sighed. _What I just wrote must never leave this hotel room...I love Ash-why doesn't he see? Maybe he really is more dense than I thought- _My thoughts were discontinued by what sounded like two little kids laughing and screaming and running down the hall, making a lot of noise. I couldn't even think, it was so loud! I got up and opened the door to tell the kids to shut up and that's when I saw them-it was Ash and May! They were chasing each other carelessly, and I just stood there, in the doorway, watching in awe of the 14-year-old "mature teen" acting like a 5-year-old. 

"May!!" Ash laughed "Give me back my hat...now!" Ash yelled as he reached for his hat, which was clutched tightly in May's hand. But May's hand was too quick, and she swiftly moved his hat out of reach.

"Make me!!" May said in tears of laughter, as she took off at the speed of light down the hall to the lobby.

When the commotion was over, I came out of my trance-like state, and noticed Brock standing in his doorway too. 

"Can you believe those two?" Brock asked.

"Don't you mean 'can you believe May'?! She's the one that acts so obsessed with him, she's like 'Oh Ash, carry me, my legs hurt!' 'Ash! You're sooooo funny!!' I am sick and tired of it!!" I yelled, enraged. 

"Am I spotting just a hint of jealousy here?" Brock said sarcastically.

"Jealous?! Jealous of, _her_?! She is the biggest pest I've ever met! Why would _I _be jealous of _her_?" I said as I crossed my arms, closed my eyes, and turned away from Brock. The truth was, I really was jealous. I went back into my room and shut the door.

_**I'd be out of line telling you leave her**_

_**So I lie, here lonely surrounded by you, oh**_

_**By you, oh**_

I lied on my bed, and added on to my diary of thoughts written on the hotel paper.

_I should be happy for Ash, right? I mean, maybe he really likes May and thinks that she's the one he's been looking for. What if I just went right up to him and said, 'Hey Ash, I want you to not like May anymore, leave her', that's a little out of line, isn't it? I guess I'm just lying here, lonely, surrounded by Ash. Sounds confusing, right? Well, I just mean that I feel all alone, and I am, but I'm surrounded by thoughts about Ash. Thoughts, that will never leave this room._~ I set down my pen and paper on the nightstand neighboring my bed. I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand: It read 8:30pm. It was to early to go to bed, to late to go out, so I just decided to go out to the lobby and see what everyone else was doing. Maybe I could catch a game of Monopoly or checkers with Brock or Ash, even the ditzy Nurse Joy, anyone but May. 

As I reached the lobby, I, of course, saw Brock falling for the Nurse Joy behind the front desk. His face was beat red and he was talking all goofy, but hey, that was nothing new for me! I walked over to Brock when I didn't see Ash or May anywhere and asked, "Hey Brock, do you know where Ash and May are?"

"Huh? So Nurse Joy, would you like to come to a movie with me? Theres-" Brock asked cooly.

"I think I'm a little too old for you young man, now if you don't mind, I have some Pokémon that need taking care of," Nurse Joy said sweetly as she walked into the examination room.

Streams of tears fell down Brocks face, "REJECTED!!" Brock yelled "I simply cannot believe it! Well there's another tally for 'no'," Brock said as he pulled out a tiny green notepad, turned to a page and put a tally mark down.

I rubbed my temples and shook my head, "Won't you ever learn? Now that you're back the the real world...Do you know where Ash and May are?"

"Oh, yeah they left about 10 minutes ago and said they were going out to catch some Pokémon," Brock stated.

I couldn't believe it!! "Why didn't Ash tell me he was going? He usually invites _me_ to go catching Pokémon with him, not _May_," I puffed.

Brock shrugged, "Maybe he's growing tired of you, I guess.

"_Tired_?! Of _me_?! You've got to be crazy! No one gets tired of Misty Waterflower, I'll tell you that right now-" I said, trying to find something else to say.

"Whatever you say, Misty," Brock flatly.

Just then, the doors to the Pokémon Center opened, and in burst a happy looking Ash, followed by an equally happy looking May. Brock went up to them. I just sat down on a couch, layed back, and closed my eyes.

"Why do you two look so happy?" I heard Brock ask with a slight laugh.

_**Lately, I can't be happy for no one, **_

_**They think I need sometime to myself, oh...**_

"ASH CAUGHT A TENTACRUEL!!!" May screamed shrilly as she jumped up. Many people turned to look at her, and she blushed.

My heart jumped. _A Tentacruel?! I've always wanted one, they're so cute!!_

"Isn't that great, Misty?" Ash said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Uh...who cares? Who wants some lame Tentacruel, anyway?" I said snobbishly as I crossed my arms and took off down the hall to my room.

"Hey, wait Mist!" Ash said as he went after me.

I turned around towards him, "What?"

"I know you've always wanted a Tentacruel, so-" Ash started to say.

"Save it Ash! I just want to be left alone! Is that too much to ask?" I yelled annoyed by him.

"Uh, okay, chill Misty. Maybe you _do _need sometime to yourself," said Ash as he shook his head at me and walked away.

I sighed and opened the door to my room.

_**I try to smile but I can't remember,**_

_**I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else, oh.**_

_I feel...I don't know, like I'll never be able to smile again, I guess, _I wrote,_ Maybe Ash will be over May tomorrow and there'll be nothing else but smiles from me-wait that's probably not logical, but I really don't care at the moment, I just really need to get some sleep._

I set my notes down, turned off the lamp, and drifted off into sleep. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	2. What I've Been Hearing

Geez... I didn't think my fic was _that _good. From the replies I got, it sounds like some of you really like it! Well, enough of me talking, on w/ chapter 2!!

  
  


~!^*Chapter 2: What I've Been Hearing*^!~

  
  


The next morning when I woke up, I looked at the clock and it read 9:47.

I yawned. _I overslept just a little... _I laughed.

Too lazy and tired, I just threw my pink robe with blue bubbles on it over my cerulean striped pajamas, and headed into the lobby.

When I arrived, I saw Ash, Brock, and ugh...May (who was sitting next to Ash), sitting at a table, eating a breakfast Nurse Joy had prepared for them. From the way Ash looked, he had just woken up too. He still had his pajamas on too, and he yawned lazily.

"Hey Mist," Ash said tiredly. I gave a lopsided smile in response._ Ha, take that May! He said 'hey' to _me _not _you! I thought childishly.

Just then, May put her arm around Ash's shoulders and laid her head down on his right shoulder. I just stood there, frozen in my spot, in shock. _He'll tell her off for that-_ I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by Ash putting his arm around May's shoulders and smiling at her. _What?!_ I couldn't believe it! It was too much. I rushed down the hall, back into my room, and shut the door loudly behind me. I plopped abruptly onto my bed and sobbed.

"How could he do that?! She's so...AH!!" I screamed into the pillow with sadness and rage, as I pounded my fist. A few seconds later, I heard a knock on the door and heard Brock's voice through the door.

"Misty? Are you okay? Can I come in?" Brock asked.

"Sure, fine," I said, quickly drying my tears as he walked into my room.

"What's wrong, Misty?" Brock asked concerned. "Is it May and Ash?"

"May. She's just so..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"What?" Brock asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_**And I, I wanted to be**_

_**Giving you everything she's not givin'**_

"What does that...that, _thing _offer for Ash that _I _don't?" I said, then slapped my hand to my mouth, realizing what I just said.

"So is that it? You like Ash?" Brock asked.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to protest, then thought _What's the point of lying anymore? _I lowered my head and quietly said, "Yeah."

"Well, this probably won't help anything but..." Brock hesitated. 

"What?" I said, bracing myself for the bad news.

"Um, Ash and May are kinda..." Brock paused. "together."

"You mean....they're, like, _TOGETHER_?" I said, shaking with anger.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Misty. I know how you feel," Brock said boldly.

"Ha, I _know_ you do, and I'm the one who causes it!" I said mischievously, eyeing him.

"I know," Brock said coldly, rubbing his ear.

"Oh," I said, realizing what I had said. "I'm sorry, I'll try to cut down on the ear technique!" I squinted my eyes and laughed. 

_**And I, I wanted to see**_

_**Cuz I didn't believe what I've been hearin'**_

Changing the subject, I said, "So, this whole, 'May and Ash' thing, I have to see it for myself."

"Okay, be my guest," Brock said as I got up and left the room, followed by Brock. I could tell he wanted to see this.

As I walked into the lobby, I had already seen enough. Ash has his arm around May's waist, and May's arm was around Ash's back. They were having a conversation with Nurse Joy, but I wasn't close enough to hear what they were talking about, and apparently, I really didn't care. 

My eyes filled with tears as I turned on my heel and ran down the hall, past a sympathetic-looking Brock, went into my room and slammed the door loudly. I collapsed on my bed and cried even harder than the first time.

I heard someone knock on the door again, expecting it to be Brock. But I asked anyway, "Who is it?"

But instead of a deep, mature male voice, I heard a annoying, girlie voice. "It's May, can I come in? I need to talk to you." said May.

"That depends on what you want to talk about," Misty said loudly.

"Misty, I want to talk to you about Ash," May said impatiently.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

What could May have to say about Ash to Misty O_o? Hey, I don't even have it completely figured out yet! He, he^_^! Well, I have to work on my Christmas fic. Yes, notice I said Christmas, I'm not even done with it, but I better get working! Ah sooo glad it's the weekend!! Well, mata nee!

  
  


~!~KasumiFlower08~!~ 

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. Knockin' On My Door

Hey hey! Sorry I'm taking so long on my fics, I've been really busy. Oh I changed my penname, if you haven't already noticed. I like my new one 'cuz I want to look like Misty, you know, like be her shadow? Okay didn't think you'd get it. LOL. Well, here's chapter 3 of ~Hotel Paper~!! (a/n: There aren't any lines from the song in this chapter, but the next one will!)

  
  


~!^*Chapter 3: Knockin' On My Door*^!~

  
  


(Last line from Chapter 2:)"Misty, I want to talk to you about Ash," May said impatiently.

_What's there to talk about? _I thought, _You got him, congratulations, yippee, let's all go celebrate because- _I sighed _Who cares?_

"Come in, May," I said with another sigh.

May opened the door slowly and walked in.

"So...?" I asked her as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"Misty, I know you have a little thing for Ash-" May started to say.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND MAKING ASSUMPTIONS LIKE THAT!" I yelled, enraged. _It's more than a little..._ I thought and smiled to myself.

May sighed, "Whatever, Misty," She stood up and paced around the room. I stared at her with hatred. 

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked, forcing a sweet tone.

May scratched her head. "Well, I don't know what other way to put this, but..."

"What?" I said apprehensively.

"LAY OFF ASH! ACCEPT IT, HE'S MINE! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" May shouted, then pulled her right eyelid down and stuck out her tongue.

I sat there, wide eyed, taking in everything that May had just said. I shook with anger. "WELL, YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO IMMATURE ABOUT IT!!" I yelled.

"YES I DO!!" May screamed, as she stomped over to the door, opened it, left the room, and slammed the door loudly behind her, that my bed shook vigorously.

_I can't believe that she thinks that she can just walk into my room and tell me that!! I feel so...ah!! _I wrote._ I hate May, I hate Ash, ah! I hate Route 55!!! _(a/n: Sorry that it's so random!)

There was a knock on the door. I expected it to be Brock, but I heard an unfamiliar voice. "Is everything okay? May I come in?"

It was Nurse Joy. _Nurse Joy? _I thought, puzzled. "Yeah, sure," I said still puzzled.

Nurse Joy opened the door and walked over to my bed, "Are you okay? I heard yelling!"

"No, I'm not," I said as I lowered my head.

"Who else was in here?" Nurse Joy asked, concerned.

"May, you know, brown pig-tail things, red bandana..." I explained. Nurse Joy nodded.

"Was she the one who started yelling?" Nurse Joy asked, her face forming into an angry look.

"Yeah...and..." I said searching for words to say.

"All this over a boy?" Nurse Joy said, almost like she read my mind.

"Yeah! How did you-?" I asked.

"I could tell by the way you looked. Every girl goes through it, believe me!" Nurse Joy said, squinting her eyes.

"You got that right," I sighed.

Nurse Joy laughed, "Well," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Ash is a little cutie, so I'm rooting for you!"

I had to laugh at this, "Thanks," I said cheerfully.

Nurse Joy nodded, "So, if you want to talk about it, I'll be here. Because remember, I've gone through it plenty of times." she looked out the window, "It doesn't seem like you'll be leaving today, it's raining Meowths and Houndours out there!"

"Yeah, you're right." I said with a sigh.

Nurse Joy turned towards the door.

"Oh, and Joy?" I asked.

Nurse Joy turned around, "Yes?"

"Thanks, you're different from the other Nurse Joy's," I said.

"Oh? How so?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You listen to people, and you care for people _and _Pokémon," I said with a smile.

"Why, thank you-" Joy paused.

"Oh, Misty," I said.

"Misty, okay. Thank you, bye!" Nurse Joy said as she left the room.

I collapsed on my bed, and something rumbled. It was my stomach! And I realized: I hadn't had breakfast yet! I quickly got up and left the room, feeling more confident about facing May-and Ash!

***

Okay, sorry I _had _to make a Nurse Joy that was cool! All the other ones are all ditzy and to cheery! Oh, I might make the next chapter from Ash's point of view, but I haven't decided yet! Well, I gotta go! Mata nee!!

~!^*Mistys Shadow08*^!~ p/k/a KasumiFlower08

  
  


  
  



	4. More Than I Bargained For

Hey peeps! Oooo! I got Pokemon Heroes on DVD the other day! I love it, except for the part at the end where Latias (or was it? Twilight Zone man...) kissed Ash. It better not have been Beyonca, or I'm gonna track her down and kill her myself!!! AHH!!! Oh and I edited the last chapter, only the part where Nurse Joy said she was 14, I changed it w/ something else that I can't remember... OH! thanx u magicgalkairi for telling me my mistake! No one's perfect, right? Ha, especially not me! Okay well, here's Chapter 4!!

Okay this is gonna be Ash's POV!! Yippie!

~!^*Chapter 4: More Than I Bargained For*^!~

_I wonder what was wrong with Misty..._I wrote on some hotel paper I found in my hotel room. _During breakfast, after Misty had left suddenly, May said she had to go to "the bathroom". But then I heard yelling coming from Misty's room. Nurse Joy went to go check it out but she said everything was okay. I'm worried about Misty, she's been acting really strange lately. First, she wouldn't listen to me while I was trying to tell her that I wanted to give her the Tentacruel I caught. But that's all in the past, May's my girlfriend now and that's all that matters, I think. I'm still trying to figure out if I still have feelings for Misty, I just don't feel like myself today._

I set down my pen, and hid my 'journal' in a desk drawer in my room. I stood up, and looked out the window. The rain had just stopped and the sun was beaming in through the blinds. _Looks like we'll be leaving today_ I thought as I went over to my bed and gently patted Pikachu, trying to get it to wake up. It opened it's eyes and let out a "Chaaaaa" as it yawned.

"Come on Pikachu! We're gonna leave today, are you ready?" I said with a smile.

"Pi Pikachu!"[Oh yeah!] Pikachu said excitedly as it hopped up on my shoulder.

**

When I arrived in the lobby, I saw Misty and May as far apart as possible; Misty was sitting on a green extension couch writing something on a piece of paper, and May was on the other side of the room by the snack machine, acting like she was deciding on what to buy. And, once again, Brock was doing his usual routine by staring all goofy at Nurse Joy. I always thought it was pretty cool that he can tell the difference between all the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, it's like there's a special part in his brain that stores all that information. And if that's not it, I don't want to know how he can.

I walked over to Brock and tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Brock?" And when he didn't answer, I tapped him even harder. "Brock?" When he still didn't answer, I was getting to get impatient. I finally got out one of those type of paper fans that Jessie from Team Rocket uses, and smacked him across the face with it. "BROCK!!!" I yelled deafeningly.

"Ah!" he cried as he rolled on the floor in pain, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I laughed childishly. "Hey Brock-o?"

"What?" Brock asked as he got up, rubbing his cheek.

"Are we gonna leave today? Or are we gonna sit around and wait for those two to cool down from an unknown reason?" I gestured toward Misty and May, who were now staring wickedly at each other.

Brock laughed, "Well, we've stayed here long enough. I think we should get going."

"Yeah me too! I need to get more badges!" I said confidently.

"Pika Pikachu!" [That's right!] Pikachu said.

I laughed and said, "What are you, Meowth?"

Pikachu smiled.

Brock and I walked over to Misty and May and Brock said, "We're leaving soon, so you might want to go and get your stuff together."

The two enraged girls took one last nasty look at each other as they set off down the hall to their rooms.

"Woah, those two are ma-ad!!" Brock observed.

"I wonder what happened when they were yelling at each other this morning," I said, puzzled.

**

We set out on the road, with high hopes (well, at least _I _did) for my next gym battle in the next town, I think Brock said it was called Fortree City or something. 

Hand in hand, May and I walked down the trail, pointing out things like how blue the sky was, how pretty the trees were, you know basic conversation topics. Ha, I hate those kind like, 'So nice weather we're having, huh?'. People just say that when they can't think of anything else.

"Nice weather, huh?" May said dully. 

_Speak of the devil..._ I thought with a smile. Pikachu and I looked back. Brock was about five feet behind me, and even further, there was Misty who was lagging about ten feet behind Brock. She had a depressed look on her face, and she was staring at her feet. At times like these, I think she really needed Togepi to talk to. Pikachu looked sad and he hopped off my shoulder and ran toward Misty. Misty stopped and looked confusingly at Pikachu, then picked it up and held it tight in her arms. She started mumbling quietly to Pikachu. I bit my bottom lip in concern of my best friend.

I turned back around, but then I heard some voices I knew all too well.

"Prepare for trouble," 

"And make it double,"

I looked up and saw a Meowth balloon with none other than Team Rocket in it's basket. (a/n: I'm not gonna put who in Team Rocket is saying that part of the motto, because you should know that...")

"To protect the world from devastation," 

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie!" Jessie jumped swiftly down from the balloon on to the ground.

"James!" James said as he did the same.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight,"

"Meooowth! That's definitely right!" Meowth said, who was still stationed in the balloon.

"Team Rocket!" Brock, May, Misty, and I said concurrently.

"Oh! You've won the prize!" James said sarcastically. 

Jessie laughed, "Yes, and the prize is..."

Meowth pressed a botton on a remote control and from the bottom of the basket of the balloon, a large rubber net lowered. "We take your Pikachu!"

"_And,_ we'll get rid of _you _for good!" Jessie said as she pointed at me.

"Wha?" I said in confusion, as I took a step back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw May run and hide behind a bush. _Talkin' about always being there for me_... Brock just stood there, ready to fight.

_**You turn out to be more than I bargained for**_

"Oh no you won't!"

Misty stepped in front of me, looking confident.

"Misty? I-" I started to say.

She turned her head slightly to the left and said quietly, "Just make a run for it, I'm not gonna let them hurt you!"

I nodded, "Right."

"If you're gonna hurt him, you have to get through me first!!" Misty yelled.

"Oh! His little girlfriend is sticking up for him! How cute!" Jessie said nastily.

Misty didn't say anything. She turned around and saw that I was still standing there,"Go! I can handle them!" said Misty, a look of seriousness on her face, not usually a look she gave me.

I nodded one last time as I turned in the other direction and ran, followed by Brock. And May: well I'm not sure where she was at the moment, but then, I didn't really care.~

******************************************************

Mwhahahahahahahaha! Um, don't ask me why I did that, I just felt like it. Oh I'm in a jam (ha the last time someone used that word was when they had something in their toes!) I'm trying to decide on what song my next fic should be based on, either "Just Missed the Train", "Beautiful Disaster", or "Anytime", they're all by Kelly Clarkson. They're all just such good songs to write AAML fics to... I _could _do all of them, but only one at a time, well when you reply, tell me which one I should do first!!!! Mata nee!!

~!^*Mistys Shadow08*^!~

  
  



	5. If I Admit

Okay sorry I took so long!! I have been really busy with lots and lots of really hard homework and haven't found any free time to type my chapters... Here's Chapter 5!!

~!^*Chapter Five: If I Admit*^!~

As I was running away, I looked back and saw Team Rocket release their usual Seviper and Cacnea. I turned the other way and faintly heard Misty shout "I choose you, Corsola!"

I didn't hear anything after that because Brock and I were too far away. We finally started to slow down our run into a jog, then into a walk, then finally we stopped because we were too wiped to continue.

"Hey, Ash. You hungry?" Brock asked a few minutes later as he sat down in the grass.

I wasn't paying much attention to anything, so I didn't really hear him. I was looking at the ground, my face hidden beneath my hat. Pikachu jumped up on my shoulder and nuzzled me, trying to comfort me.

"Ash? You okay, man?" Brock asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said as I shook my head and looked up.

"I said 'are-you-okay'?" Brock asked me, as if he was talking to a dog.

"Uh...yeah," I said, then turned away to hide a little tear running down my cheek.

"Well, last time I checked, when you cry, there's something wrong," Brock joked.

"Pika Pi,"(Ash? Are you okay?) Pikachu asked worriedly.

I sighed deeply. "I'm just really worried about Misty, that's all."

" 'That's all'? I think Misty means more to you than 'that's all'." Brock said.

Maybe Brock had a point. Misty wouldn't have stuck up for me against Team Rocket if I didn't mean anything to her; and she didn't mean anything for me.

If she would fight to defend my life, she means something to me. More than May ever could in a million years. 

_**And I can tell that you need to get away**_

I frequently think about the times when Misty saved my butt. And she's never gone away, except when she had to look over the Cerulean Gym a few months ago; it wasn't her choice, her sisters left her no other choice. But she came back to travel with me and I hope she never leaves again.

As I pondered, I realized something: _May would never care about me the way Misty does._ I thought. _I don't know why I was so dense before, about going out with May and all. And I can't believe I've never sat down and thought about this before._ _Misty really was right about me being dense..._

"So," Brock piped up. "You wanna go look for May?"

"No, not really. She'll eventually find us, trust me," I said, avoiding the subject of May. I didn't know why my feelings were suddenly changing. I just didn't know.

~!^*2 Hours Later*^!~

"I'm going and looking for Misty," I said solemnly as I stood up, with Pikachu on my shoulder.

"Okay, I'll go look for May," Brock said as he also got up.

I immediately started running at full speed in the direction Brock and I had come from a few hours before. The sun had just gone down, so it was pretty dim out. 

I then came to the clearing that we had came in contact with Team Rocket before. I saw a figure lying on the ground and ran over to it. 

It was Misty. I kneeled down beside her. She had a good-sized bump on the back of her head. Team Rocket probably had hit her with something, trying to knock her out, while they escaped.

I gently shook Misty and said, "Misty?! Misty?!"

"Pikachu Pika Pi!!" (Misty?! Wake up!!) Pikachu said worriedly. 

Misty slowly opened her eyes and moaned softly, "Ash? Pikachu?"

I let out a sigh of relief as she looked into my eyes. "What happened to ya?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, I remember beating Team Rocket, then they threw something at me, I think it was a rock," Misty explained as she sat up, holding her head, "And a big one for that fact."

I softly guided her back to the ground. "Lie down, you might be hurt!" I said sharply.

Misty closed her eyes again and laughed, "I _am _hurt! My head is killing me!"

I smiled gently at her. There was a moment of silence. I nervously scratched the back of my head as I watched Pikachu run away to a nearby tree, consistent on getting an apple from the top of it.

"Ash?" Misty asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Why did you come and look for me?" Misty asked with a serious tone.

"Well, for one thing, you've been my best friend for, what, 3 years? Two, you stopped Team Rocket from hurting me, three..." I hesitated; I couldn't say it. I would be too straight forward.

"What?" Misty asked.

_**Forgive me if I admit that I'd love to  
Love you**_

"W-well, as I said, you've been my b-best friend f-for three years and I-I was wondering if we could... you know..." I said with a shaky voice. _This is a lot harder than it looks..._

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked.

I took a deep breath, "If we could be... uh... more th-" I got cut off by an annoying scream.

"Ash!!!" It was May. I did a mushroom-breath sigh.

May ran up and gave me a hug from behind. I could hear Brock's footsteps behind her.

"Hey May," I said, gloomily. _Oh gosh, get away from me..._

I noticed that Misty gave me a look; it sort of looked like-no it couldn't be. Jealousy?

********************************************

Hey y'all I apologize again for taking so long, it's my teachers; overloading me with homework to fill a landfill. I'll try to have chapter 6 up sometime this week. Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll have it up tomorrow... (maybe not^_^!!)

~!^*Mistys Shadow08*^!~

  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. We Realized It Way Too Late: Or Did We?

Hey hey y'all! LOL, well I'm gonna have this chapter up sooner than I think!! ^_^! He he, I have a Sailor Moon video with two episodes on it ("A Moon Star Is Born" and "Talk Radio") and I watched it today!! I 'member LOVING Sailor Moon when I was younger.. but sadly it is not TV on anymore **sigh** at least, I think it's not!! Okay, on with the story already!! **smacks self with mallet** There we go, now my brain's got a jump start!!

~!^*Chapter Six: Realized It Way Too Late (Or Did We?)*^!~

**^Back to Misty's POV!!^**

_I can't keep thinking about what I did for Ash... I mean, what does he think of me now? He must have thought I was pretty desperate... But, hey, I'll never understand guys. At least, not until they understand me! _I thought as we were back on the road, traveling to Lilycove.

For the next few hours, Ash looked back at me and gave me these looks-but I'm not sure what they meant. And I didn't really feel like thinking hard, because my head still hurt. Luckily, Ash had one of those nifty ice packs that you have to **POP** to get it to work. And he was acting all sweet on me and stuff. He offered to hold the ice pack on my head, but I refused. I didn't want _anyone _to get _any _ideas.

So there we were, just-walking. I also noticed whenever May slipped her hand into Ash's hand, he flinched and often gave her fake smiles. I didn't know what was going on, but I really wanted to find out.

I was also wondering about what Ash was about to say to me before. He started off saying how we've been close friends for three years and, if I'm not mistaken, he was about to say he wanted to be more than that. But that's crazy, I was probably hearing things because of my injury.

~!^*2 Hours Later*^!~

_**We both realized it way too late, oh**_

_Another city, another Pokèmon Center, and more hotel paper!_ I wrote. We had arrived in Lilycove at about 7pm and it was really dark outside. We all were really tired, so each of us gratefully took our own room.

But before May and Ash went into their rooms, May gave Ash a quick peck on the cheek. Ash stood there, wide-eyed and horror-struck. Then, after May had gone into her room, Ash wiped his cheek and shuddered. I smiled at the sight of this. I saw this all, because my door just happened to be opened a little. He he...

But then, I started to think. _Why did Ash do that? Isn't he supposed to like May?_ I shook my head. _My injury has really got my mind messed up..._

_**And I, I wanted to be  
Givin' you everything she's not givin'  
And I, I wanted to see  
'Cuz I didn't believe what I'd been hearin'**_

_I can't understand why Ash would to that-to his girlfriend! Ha, if I was in May's place I would-_

I was interrupted by a knock on my door.

I sighed. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Ash," I heard his cute scratchy voice from outside the door.

"Ash?" I whispered to myself. I got up from my bed and opened the door.

When I opened the door, Ash had a slight smile on his face.

"Hey!" he said brightly.

"Hi, Ash," I said absentmindedly as I scratched my behind my ear.

"Uh," Ash said nervously. He abruptly took my hand and pulled me out the door.

"Ash?! What are you-where are you taking me?" I asked, bewildered at his strange behavior.

He silently guided me toward the east side of Lilycove, toward the ocean shore. When we stepped onto the beach, I was overwhelmed by the view of the stars in the sky. And the way they reflected off the ocean...

"Wow... Ash, it's beautiful!" I said, in awe. Still not letting go of my hand, Ash entangled his fingers in mine. He was so gentle about it too. Oh why did he have to be so adorable?

"I, uh, broke up with May," Ash said after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-" I started to say.

"Don't be, Mist," Ash interrupted. "I knew I wasn't going to be with her too long-not after what you did for me today."

"Well, it's what any good friend would have done-" I started, but was once again interrupted.

"That's just it, Misty," Ash paused. "How can I say this?" He turned to me and took both of my hands.

My heart started beating really loud because I was really nervous... _What's he doing? _I asked myself.

"Misty," Ash started. "I really care about you and I wanted to let you know that-"

"What is it, Ash?" I asked with concern. _Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?_ I thought. I was short of breath. Now I know what it feels like to have your breath taken away. It was just me, and Ash. There on the beautiful beach. And him, about to admit his feelings to me.

"-that..." I could tell Ash was just as nervous as me... maybe even more. He sighed and gave up on his words. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I saw his face turn five shades of red from the moderate lighting of the street lights. He turned his head away from me.

"Don't be embarrassed, Ash," I piped up.

He turned back to me. "Huh?"

"Ash, I feel the same way about you," I said as I opened my arms for a hug.

He accepted the hug. There was no need for his words; I knew what he meant.

Ash heaved a sigh. "So I guess it's okay now if I do this-"

_**Maybe this wind blowin' in  
Just came from the ocean**_

He pulled away from our hug. He then leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. A slight ocean breeze blew in and made the kiss even more special. I guess everyone's first kiss is special, even if it only lasts five seconds...

When we parted, Ash was the first to speak up. "So, I guess this means we're, uh, _together_..."

"Yes, Ash Ketchum, it does," I smiled at him. 

"You know what Ash?" I said as we started walking along the beach, holding hands.

"What?" he asked.

"I love the way you mess up things all the time," I paused and laughed. "But that is one of the things that makes you Ash, and makes me feel the way I do about you." 

"Really, Mist?" Ash asked dubiously.

"Yeah," I answered hazily.

"So, you wanna head back to the Pokémon Center?" Ash said as he looked at his watch. (a/n Since when does he have a watch? x_x Shot down again...)

"Yeah," I yawned. "It's getting late."

~~~

It was 10pm by the time we got back to the Pokémon Center. Ha, I don't want to know what Brock was thinking we were doing out that late...

********************************

MS08: Okay, just to let you know, there is one more chapter left, and you know what that means?.........

**crickets chirp**

MS08: I get to start my new fic. Please, either in your reply or in an email, tell me if I should do it on "Anytime", "Just Missed the Train", or "Beautiful Disaster", all by Kelly Clarkson. And I was thinking of doing a sequel to this called "Diary" by Alicia Keys. He he, get it: "Hotel Paper" then "Diary", it makes sense! It's funny right?

READERS: Yeah...

**crickets chirp even louder**

MS08: Ah, you're no fun!! I have to go anyway! Cya'z!

~!^*Mistys Shadow08*^!~

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	7. I Write Mostly On Hotel Paper

MS08: Hey hey hey! This is, sadly, the last chapter of "Hotel Paper". Aren't you all sooooo sad?

READERS: Yeah... right.

MS08: ;__: I'm so unloved. **Mushroom-breath sigh**

Ash: Ha, looks like they are a little to enthusiastic, huh? **laughs**

MS08: What was that? **raises mallet above head**

Ash: **laughs nervously** Nothing...

**CRASH, BANG, WHAM, SMACK, AND KAPOWIEE!!**

MS08: Keep you're comments to yourself, or I'm making Misty break up with you!

Ash: Hey you can't-Oh wait, yeah you can. **sweatdrops** I'm sorry, it won't happen again!

MS08: Sure it won't. And besides, I wouldn't break you and Misty up, I luv you guys too much!!

Ash: **smiles sheepishly and blushes** Aww, thanks Mistys Shadow08!

MS08: Anytime, anytime... now on with the fic!!

~!^*Chapter Seven: I Write Mostly On Hotel Paper*^!~

When Ash and I got back to the Pokémon Center, Brock and May were waiting impatiently in the lobby. Brock stood up when we walked in.

"Where were you guys?" Brock asked slyly. And when he saw our hands entangled- "And what were you doing?"

We both gave annoyed looks at Brock, signaling him to shut up.

"Uh, why don't you two guys get to bed, I need to talk to May," I said sternly.

"Okay," said Ash and Brock, puzzled, as they turned around and started walking toward their rooms.

Ash stopped in his tracks and turned back around. He walked up to me and gave me a warm kiss on the cheek. I blushed and smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw May's expression deteriorate.

I made sure I heard Ash's door close before I went over to a couch and sat down. May followed and sat across from me.

"May-" I started.

"Wait Misty," May interrupted. "before you say anything, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I got a big head and if I wasn't gloating so much, I would have had the time to really see and care for Ash. But I blew it, and you really deserve him, Misty."

I stared in awe of May's apology. She held out her hand, "Truce?"

I nodded and shook her hand, "Truce."

May yawned. "Well, I better get to bed. It's been a heck of a day," May said as she got up and left.

"You said it," I yawned. I sat there on the couch, staring into space. My eyelids were getting heavier and I just had to close them. _Just for a few minutes..._

I was awoken five minutes later by Ash. "Misty, wake up, you need to go to bed."

I woke with a start and saw Ash standing there. "Oh, hey. Must have dozed off," I said, blushing.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," he said as he offered me his arm.

I stood up and accepted his arm. "So, Misty," Ash said with a sigh. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow. There's a great department store in town and I heard that there is a great stationary store. They have all kinds of beautiful stationary and _diaries,_" he emphasized the word 'diaries', but I'm not quite sure why.

We arrived at my door, and before I went in, Ash turned me around and kissed me on the lips. That wonderful feeling came back again, and I felt so relaxed. We smiled at each other one last time, and I opened my door and went into my room. 

I collapsed onto my bed. _Wait, I left my door unlocked?_

I sat up and looked on my nightstand at my hotel paper notes; they weren't the way I left them. Then I realized, _Ash must have came in here and read all these! He wanted to go shopping with me to buy me a-a diary! _I smiled, because there was so much to smile about.

I decided to make one last entry on my fateful hotel paper: _Well, today has been the greatest. I now get this feeling around Ash, that I just felt tonight on the beach. As a girl of fourteen, I may not know what love is, but what I have now has got to be somewhere close to it.~_

_**I write mostly on hotel paper**_

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


~!*FIN*!~

  
  


MS08: Well, hope you liked it. I didn't want to make it too mushy, 'cuz that's what everyone else does. I'm not saying I don't like those kind, they're awesome actually, but I just like to have my own style and not follow the crowd. I'm different.

Ash: You got that right! **laughs**

MS08: **swings mallet menacingly in front of me** What did we just talk about at the beginning of this chapter, Ashy-boy?

Ash: I forgot? **laughs nervously**

Misty: Hey! No ones allowed to smack Ash with a mallet except me!

MS08: Okay here you go **hands mallet to Misty**

Ash: **sweatdrops** Here we go again...

**CRASH, BANG, WHAM, SMACK, AND KAPOWIEE!!**

Ash: **dizzily** Word of advice, you men out there, never come between a girl and her mallet, literally! It hurts! Bad...

MS08 and Misty: You got that right! **winks**

Misty: I love him and all, but he's just really stupid sometimes...

MS08: Really...

Misty: So, you gonna make another fic about me and Ash?

MS08: Of course! It's my life!

Misty: Great! I can't wait! I'd better go fix my make-up for it!! Cya'z!

MS08: I better get going to! See you all on the flip side!!

~!^*Mistys Shadow08*^!~


End file.
